You Wait and See (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Angie's latest milestone elicits a warning from Danny.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

 _ **Please join us starting Sunday for Angie's First Birthday Marathon. There will a be a new story posted daily from July 1 through July 7. We're excited and we hope you are too.**_

* * *

 **You Wait and See (1/1)**

Joan bounced excitedly as she sat on the couch next to her mother and talked to Steve, Catherine, and Angie via Skype. "And I got some of my best books." She held up her Ariel backpack. "And a puzzle, and my coloring books … oh, and we got you a present, but I'm not allowed to say what it is until your birthday!"

Angie picked up on Joan's mood and squealed happily. "Eeee bahh!"

"And we can play when I get there," Joan continued, "and sing songs, and go swimming …" She tugged at the zipper of her bag. "And I got some new floaties for the water …"

Mary chuckled as she lifted her daughter into her lap in an attempt to redirect her attention and keep her from emptying the contents of the bright pink bag that she referred to as her 'suitcase' all over the floor … again. "She's a little excited as you can tell."

"We are too." Catherine beamed. "We can't wait to see you guys!"

"Are you sure it's ok if we stay at your house this trip?" Mary asked. "Joan has her heart set on spending every possible second with Baby Angie."

"Of course it is." Steve picked up Angie's plastic keys from where she'd tossed them onto the coffee table and handed them back to his daughter. "You're always welcome here."

Angie immediately tossed the keys again and Steve dutifully retrieved them.

"Looks like she has you pretty well trained," Mary chuckled.

"I can't wait for you get here and see for yourself," Catherine smiled.

"Well," Mary ran down her mental checklist, "As long as I keep a certain someone from unpacking everything," she ticked Joan's belly, "I think we're ready. We'll see you first thing tomorrow your time."

* * *

Steve settled Angie's high chair under a large umbrella on the deck where Danny, Elizabeth and Joseph sat finalizing plans for the 4th of July. Steve and Catherine were passing on hosting the traditional barbecue this year since the whole gang would be gathering just a few days later to celebrate Angie's first birthday.

"The pictures of the Ala Moana Beach Park display from last year look fantastic." Joseph scrolled through the pictures on his tablet as Elizabeth looked over his shoulder. "I think that's definitely the place to go."

"There's a great spot up the mountain a little on one of the overlooks that usually isn't too crowded," Danny said, describing a spot he and Grace had discovered several years ago that was the perfect vantage point for watching the elaborate fireworks display.

Joseph nodded. "Once we have a final count on who's going we can figure out how many cars we need."

Catherine emerged from kitchen carrying Angie in one arm and balancing a small plate and a bottle with the other. "OK, time to for some yummy fish."

She placed the plate on the table and stepped up behind the high chair. She began to lower Angie gently into it when the baby stiffened her legs unexpectedly and pressed them against the chair's tray making it impossible to seat her.

"Whoa there. What's going on?" Catherine tried again, and this time was met with not only the same stiff-legged action but also several grunts of displeasure.

After checking to make sure nothing was causing her daughter any discomfort or blocking her path Catherine tried again. This time she attempted to gently guide Angie's legs into the high chair but the clearly unhappy toddler refused.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time for dinner," Catherine cajoled.

"No!" Angie scowled.

Everyone turned immediately and focused on the mother/daughter standoff.

"Did she just say no?" Steve asked.

"Sure sounded like that,' Catherine replied as she deftly took advantage of the fact that Angie was momentarily distracted by all the attention to slide her daughter into her seat.

The air was immediately filled with angry cries as Angie made grabby hands for her grandfather's tablet.

"No!" She repeated loud and clear as she leaned towards Joseph.

"We were skyping with Joan and Mary a little earlier and I guess Angie wasn't ready for it to be over," Catherine explained. "She's been reaching for every tablet and phone she sees since we hung up."

"Ehh ehhh ehhh." Angie cried plaintively as she leaned once again towards her grandparents.

"Sorry, kiddo," Joseph said. "Mommy says it's time for dinner now and she and Daddy make the rules."

Angie scowled.

Catherine placed a few slices of banana on the high chair tray as Cammie took up her now familiar spot right at the edge of the 'drop zone'.

Angie grudgingly picked up a piece of fruit and squished it in her fingers before bringing it to her mouth. As she began to chew her scowl changed to a smile and she cooed happily.

"Caa ee!" She squealed as she pushed a piece of banana off her tray.

And just like that she was back to her normal happy self.

* * *

"Trust me," Danny smiled later as the adults relaxed on the deck and enjoyed the cool evening air after Angie was in bed, "You will remember this day forever. The first 'no'. Everything changes from this moment forward."

"You're exaggerating as usual," Steve snorted.

Danny shook his head adamantly. "Not even a little. You will forever measure your life as the time before Angie started saying no and the time after."

Joseph and Elizabeth shared a soft smile.

"First off, all the books say it's perfectly normal," Steve pointed out.

Danny nodded in agreement. "It absolutely is."

"Secondly, it shows she's starting to know her own mind and that's a good thing." Steve took a sip of his beer. "We want her to be strong independent woman." He reached out and squeezed Catherine's hand. "Just like her mother."

"And her grandmother," Joseph smiled.

"Of course that's what you want," Danny replied. "It's what every sane father of a daughter wants. All I'm saying is that there will come a day … and it'll be here sooner than you think … where you'll be sitting on the floor of her room, surrounded by every article of clothing she owns, begging her to just pick an outfit because you're already late for work … and at that point all her 'no-s' won't seem quite so charming."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Scoff all you want my friend but as you watch her make her way down the steps that day wearing ear muffs, a camo shirt, mardi gras beads, a tutu, and rain boots you will have to face the fact that you're no longer steering the ship. Your strong, independent two-year-old is."

Steve grinned. "We'll see."

Danny turned to Joseph and Elizabeth. "Tell him I'm right."

"Catherine wasn't exactly high maintenance when it came to her clothing," Elizabeth said.

Steve smirked.

"They just don't want to scare you," Danny scoffed. "Besides, don't get cocky," he warned. "Maybe it skips a generation."

"I think I can handle it," Steve said confidently.

"We'll see." Danny settled back in his chair. "Anyway … the clothes thing is nothing compared to the horror of the folders aisle at Target when she starts school. I love Grace with every fiber of my being. I would die for her without a second thought. But to this very day the thought of folder shopping with her brings on flashbacks that make me want to curl up in a ball and cry."

"Good to know." Steve's eyes sparkled with mischief. "When Angie is ready to start school, we'll know just who to send her shopping with."

"I hate you," Danny grumbled. "But the fact that I would in fact take her shopping for folders should tell you exactly how much I love Angie."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
